oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Chamber of Secrets
Background The Chamber of Secrets is a legendary secret room constructed by Salazar Slytherin to house a monster which would finish his "noble work." This noble work would be accomplished when his true heir would open the Chamber and release the monster which lived within to rid the school of non-pureblood students. According to the legend, Slytherin and Gryffindor argued over whether to allow Muggle-born students into Hogwarts. When Gryffindor apparently won, Slytherin left the school, but not before building the Chamber. Over the centuries, many great witches and wizards have searched for the Chamber but none found it. Eventually, the whole thing was assumed to be purely fiction. It was not, however. The reason no one could find the Chamber is that it required someone to speak in Parseltongue to open its entranc, and this was a power which only a very few have ever had. Slytherin spoke Parseltongue and a thousand years later, his heir, Tom Riddle, also had that ability. Riddle spent several years discovering how to open the Chamber and when he did, he unleashed the monster on the school. The monster was a basilisk, which Tom could control since it is a great serpent and spoke Parseltongue as well. There were a number of attacks on Muggle-born students, ending in the death of Myrtle in a second-floor bathroom. Tom's plan backfired on him, however. When the girl died, the headmaster, Armando Dippet, decided to close the school. Riddle came from a Muggle orphanage and he would have had to live there if Hogwarts closed. So Riddle framed Hagrid for the crime of opening the Chamber. Hagrid was expelled and the school remained open. The Chamber of Secrets is well hidden. The entrance is behind a sink in a bathroom on the second floor. There is a tiny snake figure scratched into the tap and when someone orders "open up" in Parseltongue, the sink recedes and a pipe appears. Sliding down this pipe takes one to an underground passage, probably located under the lake. There are bones of small animals here and Harry and Ron discover the shed skin of the basilisk nearby when they venture down. The Chamber itself is a huge temple-like room with pillars and carved serpents. There is a massive statue of Salazar Slytherin at the far end from which the basilisk comes when summoned. Map A current map of the Chamber of Secrets ''' '''Source: HP - Lexicon Places Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom: '''Located on the second floor of the Hogwarts Castle, it is notorious for being haunted by the ghost of Moaning Myrtle and as such the witches tend to avoid using the bathroom as much as possible. It was discovered during the Dark Age that it was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. '''Opening to the Chamber: Whilst the pipe is long and muddy, the chamber opening is a large round door with snakes attaching the door to the wall, it was carved into the base of the school and can only be opened using the language of parseltongue which is a rare ability and only the few are able to speak it. Chamber of Secrets: A large cavernous area with deep water on eitherside of a bridge leading up to a large statue where the basalisk during the Dark Age lived. Inhabitants *Whilst there is no knowledge of current occupants, history has proven that there was in fact a basalisk within the pipes that was called upon to do the deeds of Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort during the Dark Age. Things to note *Can only be accessed through Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. * Can only be opened by those that speak Parseltongue. See Also *Character Attributes Category:OMApedia A to Z *C Category:Locations